A Year Gone By
by SilverNimbus
Summary: HI! I'm sorry for being a flake but I've decided to rename my fic because it's so misleading and i will write a sequel,i promise i'll try to do a good sequel, I'll TRY and if you would review this fic on Ami an Taiki, YES, Mizuno Ami and Kou Taiki, pleas


Disclaimers:okay, this is my first fic on fanfiction.net and the first fic that I have ever posted on the net.And no I don't own smoon or else 

would'nt be writing this right? So if ya sue me you'll just get a very crappy computer that I'm gonna throw away anywayz.

Author's Note:okay, y'all probrobly won't like this couple:Amy and Taiki as in the guy that turns into the girl SailorStarMaker.But to y'all who say seiya and usagi make a kawaii couple then taiki and ami definitely have a chance so HA!Please be kind… I really worked hard on this and THIS IS ONLY PART ONE!!!!!!!!!! I'LL HAVE PART TWO BY VALENTINES DAY!!!!!!!!!!I have winter break after but I'll try since my finals are done before so I said I'LL TRY!!!!. Please R&R, if you're another author you can understand why I need REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!SO please!Do your part and I can promise or try the second and last part on valentines day that if my uncle is co-opertive give or take twenty four hours.ARIGATOU AND AISHITERU TO THOSE WHO READS THIS FIC.JA NE!AND THANKS CHRISTINA, THIS ONE IS DEDICATED TO YOU, YOU'RE MY FIRST AND MAYBE ONLY FAN.LOVE, -SILVERNIMBUS

A Starlit Christmas

On a balcony overlooking the crowded city, Kou Taiki lounged on a chair reminiscing about the past year:

It was our first year here with the princess.When we had returned home and found a citizen of the Star Kingdom ruling our home.After Sailormoon spread Chaos into everyone in the galaxy, we left earth to find one of the last remaining survivors of Galaxia's wrath took the initiative and banded the lost people in our galaxy onto a new hospitable planet.She was one of the lesser princesses on one of the stars that consisted a small part of the Star Kingdom, as a sailor scout she was known as SailorStar and one of the first to be captured when Galaxia attacked our home.We stayed long enough for the princess to crown the new royal family of the Star Galaxy.To let go of her home was hard on the princess, everyone was courteous to us but we knew we couldn't rule due to the mistrust the people had in us.We left our home that we swore to protect to find our lost princess.The people found that selfish and we were to blame, graciously they allowed us to help and leave without too much of a fuss.After days of traveling to the only home we had left, the princess grew quiet and distant.Each light year, each day we parted from our galaxy the princess grew weary.She blamed herself for causing her people distress and we, especially Seiya, blamed us for the weariness of our princess.

Seiya was always protective of the princess but every since Galaxia's strangling hold was released from our world, Seiya became much more serious and fastidious when it came to the princess' welfare and safety, but he grew distant almost shy towards her.Yet when she was in time of need whether from a nightmare or a physical threat, Seiya was the first to reach her side and the last to leave the room.There have been times when the princess experienced nightmares that left her in tears, Seiya was always the first to sweep her into his arms to hold and comfort her.Seiya will never admit it to anyone but he was the one most devastated by the disappearance of our beloved princess.He always sang from the heart with all the hope that she would return to us, or maybe in his mind, to him.But he never expected to meet Ms. Tsukino Usagi.

She was much like our princess, just chattier and clumsier but Seiya saw something that he sought for so long hoping that it was a sign from our princess.He saw the same thing in Ms. Tsukino Usagi that we too in time saw that we hoped was our princess.They were graceful, beautiful, cheerful and loving to all those around them and you could only smile when they were around.Ms. Tsukino even made me laugh once in years when not even Seiya and Yaten could make me smile.

Overtime we became part of the group with the moon princess, her prince, her court of Sailor senshi and her talking cats.Even the Outer Senshi accepted us, at least they tolerate us, and once they have learned of our princess, Haruka decided that we were responsible and trustworthy enough and with the chemistry between Seiya and Kayuu, she could now rest in peace about Seiya's interest in Michiru.

The Inner Senshis were quite ecstatic to see us return and so were our fans.The first to welcome us were the ever so protective Outer Senshis with a warning, harm any of the senshi or co-operate with evil and they'll hunt us down.The first to find Seiya and the princess was ironically Ms. Tsukino Usagi and Mamoru-san.After hearing about Seiya and the princess, Ms. Aino Minako, her ever nosy self went searching for us but manage to bump into Yaten instead, the poor soul, he was badgered and accompanied by Ms. Aino for the whole afternoon!But lastly I kept to myself in the library that was my one mistake that had me going head over heels again for the one I left a year ago with my heart torn between my love for the princess and my love for the senshi of water and ice, Miss Mizuno Ami.

Our meeting was unexpected, Seiya, Kayuu and Yaten all decided to reacquaint themselves with the senshi but I chose not to go in fear of finding her there.Her eyes filled with determination and compassion haunted my dreams bringing back memories when I first met the one with enough intellect to challenge me what the meaning of the stars are all about.She was challenging me, SailorStarMaker on what the stars represent! Ridiculous!But in the end she won me over to her illogical, heartfelt, emotional point of view from my logical sense that I spent years developing devoid of emotion and depriving my heart of what it desired the most, and with that conquest she stole my heart. 

I was looking through the latest poetry books the library had acquired since we departed when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to be confronted by a beautiful woman of 18 with blue hair and those eyes.Those gorgeous eyes sparkled like sapphires under the library's bright lights with a glow of shyness and hope in those azure depths. 

"Taiki-san, is it really you?"she inquired.Her shyness dissipating as she saw a tall man of 6'3" with waist length chestnut hair and cold eyes of purple ice.Impulsive, I must admit when she launched herself at me, wrapping her arms around my waist and chest, still too short to stand and hug me at the same time, causing me to drop the book and lose my page, but I loved it.Almost automatically as if my arms had a mind of their own I encircled my arms around her shoulders pulling her closer to my chest.She nestled against my chest seemingly content and happy in my arms.

"Welcome back Taiki-san," she whispered, still not letting go of me. 

Dazed and disoriented, in my stupor I bent down to her ear catching a whiff of her shampoo and mechanically responded in a whisper, "Konnichiwa, Miss Mizuno."I damned myself when she pulled away, abashed and once again timid.

"Gomen, Taiki-san, I didn't mean to be so forward…" she babbled to her shoes and the fallen book she stooped down to retrieve.With a smile she presented the fallen book to me on her upturned palms, but she still tried to avoid my gaze…

In the same city, Mizuno Amy fidgets in a couch watching a movie with her friends during their sleepover, but her mind was on someone else… 

The whole group was so excited that the StarLights came back and I was sure the fans would be in a frenzy when they find out that the Three Lights is coming back to stay.Seiya, Yaten and their princess Kayuu came to the temple where we frequently spent our afternoons.When I asked where Taiki-san was, Yaten dismissed him with a wave of his hand, "Somewhere with his stupid books and poetry," he sniffed.

"Taiki-chan wished to have some time to himself.He left early this morning leaving only a letter stating he send you all his regards and best wishes but as for where he went, he did not say," the princess politely pointed out.

"Awww, it's okay Ami-chan, next time you'll hook him," Mako-chan stated with a wink.

"Does anyone here has any idea where Ami-chan's man is?Maybe we should send the police and SWAT team to find him," Rei-chan teased.

"Come on scouts, we got to find Ami-chan's true love! I'm SailorVenus, the SailorScout of Love and no friend of mine will have her heart neglected," Mina-chan exclaimed like she was talking to a youma.

"Minna-chan!Please, I really don't need this, I was merely concerned for a fellow scientist and friend," I pouted to them as my faced turned into 9 different shades of crimson.

"Just kidding, Ami-chan don't take it so seriously, but if you really know where Taiki-san is, why don't you ask him to join us?" Seiya said politely.And with a nod I left the temple and walked towards the library.

After looking through rows of bookshelves I finally spotted a very tall man with chestnut hair tied into a ponytail that reached to his waist.I tiptoed behind him and steadied my nerves…1…2…3…TAP. 

"Are you Taiki-san?" I asked in a hushed tone proper for the library.When he turned around I caught a sight of those beautiful amethyst eyes.On impulse I had no idea what came over me but I launched myself at him and hugged him.I didn't even think twice I just did it. 

"Welcome back Taiki-san," I whispered as I felt his arms resting on my shoulders and bringing me closer to his chest.I just stood there on my toes putting most of my weight against him, I could stay like that forever, but of course that would be impossible, we couldn't go on forever physically, the need for food and water… 

"Konnichiwa Miss Mizuno," his voice music to my ears and his breath tickled my neck and ear woke me from my reverie.

After I pulled away I was so humiliated, what was wrong with me.I don't know why I did that but I liked being in his arms, they were so warm… SNAP OUT OF IT MIZUNO AMI! I mentally chided me.

"Gomen, Taiki-san, I didn't me to be so forward…" I mumbled as I looked at my shoes.I went to pick up the book he dropped after I surprised him with that humiliating scene, clinging to him like a child.I didn't dare face his eyes.Those beautiful eyes, they were so cold when I first met them.His thinking was so logical with no emotion, as if he ruled by the brain and not the heart.He ruled with logic in a computer and science-dominating world, but unlike robots we or maybe I follow my heart and emotions.At that moment I felt sorry for his heart, neglected buried deep inside burning with desires and hopes.

"Ami, earth to Ami Mizuno!" A blonde yelled waving her hand in my face trying to get the dazed onna's attention.

"Huh?What is it Usagi-chan?"the blue hair onna asked.

"SNOW, it's snowing Ami-chan. Look!" she replied jumping towards the windowsill pressing her petite face into the snow-crusted glass.The others were already crowded next to the window pushing and shoving to catch a better glimpse of the falling white crystals of water and ice blanketing the streets below.

"Get out of the way Mako-chan, you're hogging all the space."Minako-chan whined as she threw a pillow at Mako-chan.

"Just you wait Minako, I'll get you!" the brunette threatened, "PILLOW FIGHT!!!!!!" and moments later the room erupted with shouts, laughter, flying pillows and within an hour it was snowing inside too.

A cold wind woke Taiki from his thoughts when he realized it was snowing.Taiki's breath was turning into miniature gray clouds on the apartment balcony.He rushed under the awning trying to slide open the glass door, try as he might, he couldn't it was stuck.Or locked. He looked in through the tinted glass and saw Yaten laughing hysterically to the point of tears.He pounded on the glass, yelling threats and curses at the mischievous white hair man on the couch clutching his stomach.He saw Seiya trying to suppress his laughter, not wanting to wake the red head princess in his lap.But he didn't succeed; the princess was a light sleeper in a new world and woke up when Seiya started to tremble trying to stifle the giggles.Taiki arose the princess by pounding and yelling even louder getting the princess' attention.The door slid open for Taiki by a very amused and sleepy Kayuu.

"Arigatou, Princess," Taiki muttered as he rushed into the bathroom for a nice long steaming bath.

Stepping out of the bathroom Taiki crossed the room and lashed a white towel like a whip at Yaten's head.

"Ow, hey! What the big deal?"Yaten whined rubbing the tender spot on his head.

"Baka!" Taiki shot back easing himself into his favorite chair.

"You have to admit Taiki it was pretty funny seeing you like that," Seiya said.

"You try being in the snow Seiya," the princess said as she poked Seiya in the stomach.

"Thank you for your support Princess," Taiki said as he bowed formally as he could in the chair amused at the flirting going between the princess and Seiya.

"Guys, I think our beloved princess here is asking for it," Seiya said as he tickled the young woman in his lap,"Starlights ATTACK!"Laughter and screams could be heard as three guardians had a mutiny on their beloved princess in a tickle war.


End file.
